new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
CD-i Bowser
CD-i Bowser is the main antagonist in Hotel Mario and the 37th character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Hidin' in the Mushrooms Bowser does his infamous laugh and jumps out of the mushrooms. Specials Neutral B - Sourpuss Bread Bowser gets out some loaf of Sourpuss Bread and places it on the ground, acting as a trap as it slowly stars to emit an ungodly sour aura that stays for 2 seconds. Opponents who were caught in the aura will be poisoned, as soon as they come out of the aura. Coming out of the aura below 2 seconds adds 3% to every quarter second you're in it. Staying in the aura for fully 2 seconds will make the opponent take a large amount of damage with no flinching. You can throw the loaf, but doing so will make it disappear as soon as it comes in contact with the opponent. Side B - Ghost Cologne Bowser sprays a can of Ghost Cologne at the opponent, a cloud slowly going forward and damaging all in its way. Opponents who gets hit by the cloud turns them into a ghost for 1.5 seconds, making them floatier, slower and lighter. This allows Bowser to get more hits, or start up a combo. When the cloud is spawned, it usually stays for 2 seconds before disappearing. Up B - Koopa Magic Bowser teleports himself at an upward angle using his Koopa Magic. In the air, he will hover for a second after the teleportation is completed. On the ground, a cursor will appear, where which Bowser can point at opponents and teleport them to him, making for some easy set ups. The ground variant has a cooldown for 3 seconds. Down B - Wendy's Pennies Bowser shoots Wendy's pennies from his cannon, dealing weak damage. You can fire up to five on the stage at a time. They don't really do much on their own, with the only exception that allows Bowser to get some damage on any careless opponents. Final Smash - Insane Mode Peach jumps into the Clown Car from offscreen. You...well...can sorta fill in the rest. After...that...Peach leaves, and abruptly, Bowser turns into his Insane Mode. He will first proceed to shoot the shit out of the opponents using machine guns, the while they’re down, his Clown Car transforms into its Ultimate Form. After shouting “And now, YOUUUUUU DIEEEEEEEEE”, Bowser shoots a gigantic laser that KOs any opponent touching it. After this he transforms back into his normal form. In 1V1s, he just transforms and skips straight to the laser part. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: “Oh, son of a-“ *KO Sound 2: *Roars* *Star KO: “GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” *Screen KO: “Oh shit!” Taunts *Up Taunt: *his Clown Car rages* *Side Taunt: *does his infamous laugh* *Down Taunt: *plays a game on his Wii U, which appears to be Hotel Mario Maker* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: "I’m afraid you SUCK!" *Option 2: *does his infamous laugh and flies away* *Option 3: “But of course. What did they expect? The outcome was never really in doubt. Clearly they were outclassed.” *Lose Pose: *Bowser and his Clown Car is seen dead* Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- Claw, Claw, Clown Car Robot Arm Rapid Fire Punch * Dash Attack- Clown Car Tackle Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Super Fire Breath * Up- ??? * Down- Giant Ball of Doom Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Stage Control Category:90's Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hotel Mario Category:Mario universe